DarkBlaze Clan
WeTriedOurHardest....jpg|DarkBlaze Clan Flag Ranks Leaders/Pimps: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: StarLight Medicine Cat(s): Stoneteller ' '(White), Halfmoon (Halfmoon) Description: hey guys its me dark I bet you didn't think I would be back (maybe you did) but anyways I am back and I decided that I wont give up and let the clan go I have always been there with the clan and I am hoping I always will so jay and I are going to bring the clan to the top we are coming back stronger faster and smarter we are not going to give up ever! """may the light and darkness give us strength. ~DarkBlazing star""" We are DarkBlaze Clan. ~Jaystar Ranking System Leader Rank: Leader Officer Rank: Deputy, Medicine Cat(s), Trusted Warriors Member Rank: Warriors, Queens, Apprentices Recruit Rank: Kits (Kittens) Officers *Annabelle Amazingspy *Stainpelt (Stayn) *Shellheart *Ashley Foxgem *Moonclaw (Jess Moon) *Troy Treaty *Its Casey *Conner1 Freezeblade *StarLight (Asuna) *Darklight (October Skies) *Golden Tail (Jennifer Goldenstar) *Halfmoon *Jayfeather Medicine Cat(s) *Stoneteller (White) *Jayfeather (Helper some times) Members: Apprentices, Warriors and Queens *Lexi Fireblossom (Firepaw) *dazzle kit (Silverpaw) *Shay CruzClark (Sweetpaw) *Swagged out *Snowtail* *Kimmy Appleocean* *Stormfury* *Glitch (Crystal sky)* *Autumn Shade* *Legendary Bubba* *White (Nightcloud)* *Kane West1 (Fire-eye)* *Crystall Star (Crystalheart)* *Haden Nightmare (Storm) (The * Indicates they are a Warrior or Queen) Recruits: Kits *Renesmeé Jacob *AWESOME ISABELLA (Firekit) *Cinder Stripe *Siobhan Silverpaws *Littlecloud (Not the one from BloodClaw Clan) *brady lance Elders *(None yet ;) ) Allies Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Bloodclaw Clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Magic Clan, Dark Light Clan, Darkrose Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, Eleniel Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Sun Clan, LeafFall Clan, Grass Clan, SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies BloodHeart Clan, DarkAsh Clan Territory Our territory is in Greenwood Forest, we share the land with Forest Clan. Prey that we hunt *Mice *Squirrels *Birds *Fish *Moles *Voles *Shrews *Rabbits *Deer Patrol times *3am (some people get on that time O_O) *6am *10am *11am *and so on because we stay to OUR territory IF we ever trespass this is the only reasons why *Medicine Cat going to the moonpool *Leader going to the moonpool *Deputy going to the moonpool *To visit a cat in a different Clan thats our friend *That's it ;) What mentors teach *Hunting *Fishing *Patroling *battleing *Swimming *Warning of trepassers *Climbing *Warrior Code Punishments *Ranked down *Clean out each den slowly *Exlied for some time *Exlied Rules Kits: *No leaving camp *No hunting *No training Apprentices *Listen to your mentor and do what they say to do *Dont go out alone *No trespassing *No lying Warriors *No trespassing *No hurting your Clan mates *No hunting in another Clans territory Everybody *No hunting in another Clans territory *No trespassing *No hurting your Clan mates *No following/spying your Clan mates without them wanting you to Rules Continued #Only the Deputy and Leader can promote cats. #If you are inactive for One month, You will be kicked from the clan. #Do not start fights or drama with other warriors, You will get two warnings, then you will either be ranked down, forced to clean out each den slowly, or kicked out of the clan. #To become an officer, you must earn the Leader's trust. But wait... How can I join? Well thats pretty simple. Just add Asuna, DarkBlazing star, Epikk or any warrior that you see so that we can add you to the clan! ;) Our theme songs News Dovewing died. Rosefur left the clan. Toxic KitKatz left the clan. Doveflight became the Medicine Cat. Halfmoon is now training to be a Medicine Cat. Toxic KitKatz rejoined the clan. DarkBlazing Star rejoined as a warrior. Jay got her lives. DarkBlazing Star became leader again. Jay left. Asuna became deputy. Halfmoon, White, Jayfeather and Kane West1 rejoined the clan.